Indiferente
by ly-draco
Summary: No recuerdo como es tu cara, ni el color exacto de tus ojos, ni el tacto de tus manos, solo eres un recuerdo borroso en mi memoria, un recuerdo difícil de olvidar, pero no imposible...HG


**Hola gente!! Bueno este es mi primer fic aunque ya lo tenía en borrador hace mucho tiempo. No sean malos con los reviews!!**

**Indiferente**

Dolió, he de reconocer que dolió.

No se cuantos días me pase llorando, o cuantas noches grité tu nombre en sueños, pidiéndote que volvieras, que no me dejarás...pero ya no me importa.

No se cuantas veces me miré en el espejo y solo vi tu reflejo, o cuantas veces me escondí en los pasillo para no verte...pero ya no me importa.

Sencillamente acabé comprendiendo que perdía el tiempo, que tu nunca volverías a buscarme, y que no volvería a rozar tus labios, ni mirar tus ojos...

Y funcionó, ya han pasado 6 meses desde el verano en que empezó la más dulce de mis pesadillas, y ya está llegando a su fin.

Se que tenías miedo, miedo de no ser aceptado, de perder tu reputación...

Que ironía, ahora, que ya no tendríamos ningún problema, porque hasta los estúpidos de tus amigos babean por mi, ahora, que podríamos ser libres y amarnos, ahora, es demasiado tarde.

El día en que me dejaste, ese día lluvioso de Agosto, no fui yo la que perdí, fuiste tu.

Y me siento orgullosa al decir que hace 6 meses que no digo tu nombre, y ya no recuerdo como es tu cara, ni el color exacto de tus ojos, ni el tacto de tus manos, solo eres un recuerdo borroso en mi memoria, un recuerdo difícil de olvidar, pero no imposible.

No se que significó para ti, no me imagino que despiadado plan tuviste que ingeniar para humillarme hasta tal punto, tu solo querías tener a TODAS literalmente a tus pies, sin excepciones, y decidiste fastidiarle la vida a la ratona de biblioteca, ¿por qué?, eso era lo que solía preguntarme, y aun no he hallado la respuesta.

Llegué a imaginarme que al principio todo era un juego pero que luego realmente te habías enamorado de mi, fue un bonito sueño, pero un sueño al fin de al cabo.

Me das pena, de verdad, mucha pena, tu te las das de chulito con tus amigos, acosas a los niños de primero, y te ligas a todas las alumnas de 5º y 6º, y 7º si puedes, pero realmente estás en un papel secundario, si pudiera volver a hablarte solo te haría una pregunta ¿tienes amigos?, realmente ¿los tienes?, ¿o solo son tus seguidores por conveniencia?, se que siempre tuviste envidia de Ron, Harry y yo, porque tu no sabes lo que es la amistad, porque el día que te des cuenta de lo que has hecho y llores, no tendrás a nadie que te consuele, que te de ánimos, y, aunque tu digas que eso es una tontería, yo se muy bien que no.

Te conozco, más de lo que tu crees y mejor que nadie. Y se perfectamente que te arrepentirás, que sufrirás, tanto como sufrí yo, llorarás, tanto como yo lloré, pero tu no te repondrás, porque no eres tan fuerte como dices, porque tienes el corazón corrompido, porque estás asustado...

Yo te oí llorar cuando nadie te miraba, yo estuve allí cuando nadie estuvo, yo te abracé con cariño no con deseo, yo te acaricie con dulzura no con lujuria, yo te confesé mis miedos y mis secretos y te di lo mejor de mi, mi esencia de vida, mis recuerdos, mi primer beso y mi primera vez.

Tu eres el propietario de todo lo que compone mi vida, pero no tienes derecho a reclamarlo, ya no lo tienes, lo perdiste hace mucho tiempo.

Para ti, el corazón solo es un órgano más, tu no sientes, no amas...o al menos eso demuestras.

Yo te amé por encima de mi vida pero hace tiempo que mis latidos no son para ti, ya tengo dueño ¿sabes?, y voy a darme la oportunidad de ser feliz y de que me hagan feliz.

Ya no veo tu imagen cuando me besa, aunque no lo haga como tu porque aunque no llegue a amarlo como te ame a ti, lo quiero, y eso me basta para estar a su lado sin miedos, sin secretos, sin mentiras...

Cada vez estoy más lejos de ti, me preguntó si lo nuestro llegó realmente a suceder, fue como un sueño, una realidad paralela, algo que no debió pasar, pero pasó.

Fue un error todo lo que pasó en ese verano, desde que me llamaste por mi nombre hasta que me diste el primer beso, todo lo que pasó después fue simplemente inimaginable, me robaste tanto, nunca pensé en enamorarme, y menos de mi peor enemigo, yo nunca lloré por un hombre y por ti lo hice, pero una cosa ha de quedarte clara, yo he salido adelante, ahora soy feliz, feliz sin ti.

Y ahora yo seré la señora Hermione Weasly y no Hermione Malfoy, mis hijos serán pelirrojos con ojos miel y no castaños con ojos grises.

Todo lo que vivimos se borrará de mi memoria y jamás nos volveremos a ver, y yo se que tu te darás cuenta cuando tu alma esté completamente consumida de lo mucho que te dí...

Y por si lo dudabas Draco, para esta ratona de biblioteca, empoyona y sangre sucia, eres totalmente...**indiferente**.


End file.
